Kevthan
by Fairy of the Flames
Summary: AU. Half-Osmosians lose control in a much different way. Now Kevin's stuck inside a corrupted, mutated body, with a maniacal feeling calling the shots. How will he survive? Gwevin and OC/OC when I get around to it. That's right, I'm back! F-o-C arc.


**Author's note: Hello all *rises back from zombie death* nice to see you. Here's my alternate way of the Kevin-is-a-bad-guy arc. I've actually had this idea since I read Solora Goldsun's 'Lost' the first of it's very, very angsty spawn of stories that have strung since November 12th. I've procrastionated, and now it's December 10th, the day that 'Absolute Power' will be aired, but I won't be able to watch it until tomorrow maybe, so no spoilers! I don't think that this episode is going to end very happy. But I'm super siked out for Darkstar coming back on. I watched the comercial for it, and I'm scared out of my wits. Whether or not Kevin goes back to normal tonight, this story will give him a happy ending. It might seem a little rushed, and there are a few errors, but other than that, it's okay. Here's a note: Kevin is talking in _Italics _in chapter one, and Ethan, Kevin's new split-personality will have 'apostrophes' around where he talks. But that is going to be reversed in the next chapter, where it is Kevin's POV. It will be that way throughout. I'm going to confuse you guys, I know, and I'm sorry. Most of the POV's will be first person of the character in the title (in this case being Ethan.) and most of the time it will be either Kevin or Ethan. This story is Gwevin and will also have Ethan and another OC of mine paired at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kevin, or anything Ben 10, B10:AF, or B10:UA. If I did, I'd make Darkcaster canon. I only own Ethan.  
**

Ethan: The Awakening

When Tennyson's younger self started yelling in Kevin's ear and told him to absorb his Omnitrix's powers, I… _awoke._

I didn't truly have a form for quite some time. In Kevin's previous transformation, Kevin and I were one being. I was his lack of empathy; I was his desire for power. I was just a feeling behind it all, which was all I needed to be. He was a child Osmosian, which was why I hadn't fully developed. Kevin 11 was all him.

But now… Kevin had grown soft. It was all because of Tennyson and his stupid cousin that Kevin and I were no longer one being. And I had to call the shots now. Because the stupid Half-Osmosian wouldn't go back to Kevin 11.

I looked at my old-time rival. "No," I said, "If I'm gonna do this, I better go with the A-game."

_What the? _I heard Kevin say in the back of our conjoint mind. _I didn't…_ He sensed my presence. _Who the heck are you? And what are you doing in my body?_

I took a step forward. 'Kevin, Kevin, Kevin. Are you so naïve to forget about what happens when you're about to absorb energy?'

_No… This can't be happening! Quarrel helped me destroy you! _

I laughed inwardly, though Kevin's outer face stayed indifferent. 'I was never destroyed. I've been here. I've always been her.' I took another step. And another. 'Every time you talked to your mother, every time you kissed your girlfriend.' Another step. 'I've been here, watching you change. But I'm back.' I took two steps, and crouched, looking at Tennyson's Ultimatrix. 'And I'm staying this time.'

_No! This can't…_Kevin started. I placed my hand on the Ultimatrix and began to absorb. _No!_

I felt a rush of heat and discomfort as a blinding flash covered our new transformation. This was no easier than last time, but I would not cry out. In only a short while, I stopped absorbing and ran off to catch Aggregor.

He had a miniature victory speech but I cut him short, my new Diamondhead hand stopping him. "Hands off the baby."

He tilted his head. "Levin?"

"Remember when you told me our people's laws against absorbing energy were lies to control the weak?" I swatted him away with my other hand, like I was swatting a bug. I blasted him with a few of my new skills until I picked him up, a stupid ragdoll in my own grasp. "Let's see who's weak after I take your powers too."

_Stop it!_ Kevin screeched in my ear. I didn't listen. I was in control now. I placed my hand on Aggregor's face and absorbed the rest of the powers. Now, I was almost unstoppable.

"That's enough, Kevin!" Ben shouted, he and his cousin ran towards me.

I looked at my new enemies. "When I finish him, then it'll be enough."

"That's not you talking," Gwen said. "Absorbing energy makes Osmosians lose control."

'Not the words _I_ would have used…' I thought-spoke to Kevin. "Yeah? Well I _like_ being out of control. Maybe I should absorb the Alien X power for myself."

"I can't let you do that, Kevin." Ben challenged.

_It's not me! I swear! _Kevin said, trying to voice his thoughts. He couldn't get past my shields though. He was trapped. "You can't stop me either." I said to both Kevin and Ben. "I deserve that power. I'm the one that gets turned into a monster, _I'm_ the one no one ever trusts or cares about." I voiced Kevin's own dark fears. I had felt them in my dormant slumber. In fact, I had even been the input of many of those dark feelings.

"That's not true." Gwen said, a hint of pain and defiance in her voice.

"Face it Gwen, whatever I look like, I'm a freak." Whether as Kevin 11 or in this form, I will always be Kevin's freakshow side.

_Gwen…_Kevin lamented. 'Ah, shut up!' I countered. 'You don't have any say in this, why don't you just-'

"You're a jerk." Tennyson's younger self said, interrupting my mental monologue. "You've always been a jerk. People try to be nice to you but you can't ever see it. You're too busy being sorry for yourself."

It was at that instant that Kevin revolted. He lashed out and started having control. 'No Levin, it's my turn.' I tried to push him away, but he was a fighter. Even before I split from his personality, he had always been one. I growled, then gasped, as Kevin wrapped his mind around his, almost regaining control. I sighed, then pushed him farther away. Levin had more control now, but I still had the voicebox. "Maybe I'll try it your way kid…" I said aloud to Kevin. "At least for today. But tomorrow…" Kevin jumped up into the air, leaving the rest of the old group marooned on the Celestiasapian's palms.

_Who… who are you?_ Kevin hated feeling weak, I could sense that. I smirked. 'I'm your inner monster. You're going to have to follow my rules from now on.'

_And yet _I'm_ the one flying away from them._

'Who cares? I'm still in control. Now, to get rid of you, _permanently…_'

I thrusted a mind attack at what little stability Kevin had left. He clung on. Annoyed, I pushed farther, trying to make the Old Kevin disappear. He flew from his old position, but then he collided with my own mind source, and we collided, almost like I was Kevin 11 again. But Kevin made sure he was slightly detached. Now our minds were one, I was the controlling force for this shared body, but he stayed mentally, and I soon learned to find that he had control of physical abilities. He landed us onto an asteroid as soon as we reached our old universe.

_I can't let you hurt anyone. Not Gwen, not Ben, not anyone in the Universes._

"Aww… little _Kevie's_ gone soft.' I stuck my tongue out. 'Looks like I'm the one in charge here. You have no say, Kevin.' I attempted to move. 'Let go!' I screeched.

_Not until we make a deal._

I sighed. 'Okay. You let me go, and I won't destroy you.'

_How are you supposed to do that?_ Kevin asked.

'It's easier than you think. Shouldn't take more than a week or two, then I'll have full control and I'll have no need for a host.' I said. My mind began to wander a little as Kevin loosened his grip slightly, making it so that we could both move.

The question was; who was I really? I wasn't Kevin anymore, but I had yet to name myself.

Kevin's voice brought me out of my thoughts. _Just call yourself Kevin 17, like with Kevin 11 from last time._

'That's dumb. Besides, we're not the same person anymore, remember?' I was quiet for a moment, thinking. 'Ethan. My new name is Ethan.'

_You stole my middle name?_ Kevin lashed out at me, and I flinched in recoil and found my Swampfire arm smacking my face.

'Stop!' I pushed Kevin from the control, my eyes narrowing. 'You idiot! You hit yourself too, you know.'

_I don't care. You need to get out so that I can turn back. I'm not letting you hurt the innocent._

'You don't know th-' I stopped mid-sentence, a thought reaching my mind. 'The innocent, huh? That means I can kill everyone that did us wrong, right?'

_That's not what I—_

'Oh yes it was!' I lifted off into space, flapping my Necrofriggian wings. 'I have the right to beat up everyone that screwed up your life. Argit, Morgue, your Stepdad, Barry, the whole bunch.' I smirked.

This was going to be fun. A _lot_ of fun.

**Author's note: Hope you weren't too confused on who was saying what. I'll update this more frequently than my older stories, which aren't dead. The Darkcasting Saga is still up. I just had a really, really tough time these last few months, which is why I haven't added anything. I've got a lot of story ideas, most of which for this pairing. Be ready! Review, and Flames will be eaten and uses to fight of Angstitus.**


End file.
